


The Kidnapping || FullbusterFic » vonlane

by Fullbuster, vonlane



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, Lemon, M/M, The Kidnapping, Translation, Yaoi, vonlane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullbuster/pseuds/Fullbuster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonlane/pseuds/vonlane
Summary: Naruto, tired of chasing after Sasuke and unable to get him to come back to the Village, decides to take a drastic measure during Christmas: kidnap him. Knowing that Konoha hates him, Naruto decides to keep the boy hostage in his home during Christmas but... will Sasuke Uchiha be able to realize the real motive that has driven the blond to do such thing?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. Bad Temper

**Author's Note:**

> Original work in Spanish by Fullbuster. Translation into English by vonlane

The echo of his footsteps resonated throughout the house. It was Christmas time and falling snowflakes could be seen from the other side of the crystal. Ever since the war ended, his life had become something of barely any importance. His arm was wounded and he still had some repercussions from his last battle, but even so, Naruto decided that he didn't want to be alone for this Christmas. He had lived almost his entire life in absolute solitude and for once... he wished to be with the people he loved most. The problem was that he only loved one person. He loved them so much as to commit one of his most craziest ideas for him and it was only because... Sasuke had continued to refuse to come back to Konoha. To the entire Village, Sasuke was but a traitor.

He looked out the window for one last time. Nobody understood as to why he had taken the stupid decision to go live in the Namikaze clan— a devastated clan. A ghost town within the walls of Konoha. A clan just as destroyed as the Uchiha clan. The war had changed Naruto's views: nothing was important to him anymore, nothing except for one thing: Sasuke Uchiha, but he would never come back.

The sound of the microwave finishing it's task of heating the food brought Naruto out of his reverie. He hated Christmas because it was the exact date when he would go out and see all those happy families shopping or enjoying the festivities. This all only reminded him that he was alone, that his father had died around this time of year when he sealed the nine-tailed fox inside him. Christmas was just a disgust for him.

Once again, he looked out the window, watching as the snow covered the ground of the ghost town that was the Namikaze clan. It was the quietest clan he could go live in after the war. There, nobody would bother him. No one would be watching over him. He felt safe from everyone's eyes; those eyes that, as a kid, would once look at him with hate and now... almost full of admiration for him upon knowing that he was a hero in the battle to save Konoha. To him, it all seemed too surreal.

People had changed opinions in respect to him. They changed from hate to appreciation as if it were nothing, but Naruto did not care because all he wanted in life was to be recognized by only one person: Sasuke Uchiha, the traitor of Konoha, his companion, his best friend. The same boy he had loved in silence for so long and the one he had tried to convince to return without success. Sasuke had never cared about making him happy and Naruto had known that. Sasuke had changed. He had broken their friendship, he had destroyed all ties with the village.

He walked over the soft tatami mats in the room in direction towards the kitchen. The wood creaked under his weight leaving a thundering sound behind him. He hadn't even had the strength to renovate the house that had once belonged to... his parents. Everything was in ruins but at least the appliances were still working and that was something that at least made him happy.

He took out the food from the microwave and placed everything necessary on a tray. It was strange to heat up two plates and despite looking down at it as if it would make him feel not so alone, he still felt the most deepest of solitudes.

He walked at a calm pace, almost sluggish towards the door to the cellar. He opened it and began walking down the battered steps. He was about to reach the bottom when the sound of chains reached his ears. It seemed as if someone had finally woken up.

"Damned son of a bitch, let me go!" He heard Sasuke shout. Naruto only lowered his head, leaving the tray at a certain distance from the raven.

"I can't do that, Sasuke."

"You're an idiot! Who gives you the right to drag me back?!" He shouted. "I don't want to come back, Naruto, I hate Konoha! I hate its people and I hate you!"

"I know,"— Naruto whispered once more. —"but... I can't let you leave. I'm sorry. Eat something, it'll do you good."

Naruto turned to leave when he heard the sound of the chains once again. As much as Sasuke tried to approach him, the chains would impede him from reaching the blond. Their faces were within mere centimeters from each other and although Naruto felt Sasuke's anger, he only felt sadness, despair, and loneliness.

"Damn it, Naruto, what do you want from me?!" Sasuke asked.

"Just... that you eat."

"I don't want your food! I don't want your compassion nor do I want to be back in the village! I want you to let me go!"

"I can't do that,"— he smiled sadly, —"if I do... you'd kill me."

Those words full of pain reached Sasuke. It was true that he was angry, that he had been screaming at him and that he could feel the anger traveling through his entire body. It was also true that in their last battle, they had almost mutually killed each other and even so, deep down, he thought the same of Naruto: he was his best friend.

"If you let me go now, perhaps I won't kill you,"— Sasuke said. —"but I assure you that if you leave me here... sooner or later, I'll manage to escape and only then will I kill you. You can't understand my feelings, you can't accept that I don't want to be here in this stupid village."

Naruto's hand then moved over Sasuke's neck, caressing the nape of his neck and tangling his fingers within the long, dark hair of his partner. A whimper broke out from the blond's lips— a whimper that didn't go unnoticed by the raven. Sasuke could then hear a liquid falling against the wooden floor; drops of blood that soaked the bandage that covered Naruto's arm and dripped onto the floor. Naruto brought his forehead close to Sasuke's and closed his eyes as they touched, confident that the chains would not let him move an inch more.

"I won't let you go, Sasuke. I'll take the risk that you'll kill me if that makes you happy. My life no longer matters to me if I can't save you from darkness."

"Damned bastard,"— Sasuke growled, biting his lips until making them bleed. —"I'll kill you! I swear one day I'll do it!"

"Don't do that, Sasuke. You're hurting yourself," Naruto said, brushing his fingers over Sasuke's lips and managing to make Sasuke let go of them, letting the drops of blood fall over Naruto's. "Eat something, please."

Naruto moved from Sasuke's side towards the stairs, listening to how the chains made noise once again behind his back. Surely it was Sasuke trying to get close to him to kill him, but Naruto didn't care; he knew now that his life was meaningless. He only had one wish in mind and that was to save Sasuke Uchiha. If he somehow did it, he could die in peace even if it were by the very hands of the man he loved.

He walked up the stairs, feeling the pain in his arm and on his chest but he didn't want to show Sasuke how weak he was after that battle. Both had come out of it hurt, badly hurt. Their power had grown so much, that they were unable to control it. He had risked it all if it meant he could bring Sasuke back and now he had him in his cellar. Everything now seemed fine for the blond. He didn't care about having to sacrifice an arm despite the pain that accompanied it.

Upon closing the door, he let his back fall upon it and tightly gripped at his shoulder. It hurt like a thousand needles. Sasuke's Chidori had destroyed each and every one of his cells; he had torn off his arm without any regards to it and even though Tsunade had managed to reconstruct it with Hashirama's cells, it still hurt.

A small smile formed on Naruto's lips because... while he may have lost an arm, while he may never be able to use his ninja techniques like always, and perhaps never finish moving the arm completely... he had brought Sasuke back and that was enough for him.

However, as he remembered that he, too, had injured Sasuke's arm with his Rasengan, a tear slid down from his eyes traveling down his cheek. His chest ached every time he remembered how he had to confront his best friend, how he had forced him to use his Rasengan against him— the damage he had done to him.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke,"— He whispered, letting himself slide down against the door to a sitting position. —"I'm so sorry. I should've let you killed me, but...I can't stand seeing you in the darkness." Naruto cried like he had never done before.

That afternoon, Naruto spent it eating alone in front of the window. The snow didn't seem to stop any time soon, but it didn't bother him. It had been years since he had seen snow fall like it did that day; perhaps this was a sign. He smiled, thinking of how fun it must've been to be able to enjoy a day like this one with Sasuke— playing with throwing each other snowballs, creating snowmen, or just... kissing under the icy blanket that fell. Everything seemed to be but a simple dream that would never happen.

A few knocks on the door fell upon Naruto's ears. They came from the sturdy front door, but Naruto didn't want to answer. He knew fully well that only two people could be watching over him. One of them was Kakashi, who had felt responsible for him only because Naruto's father had instructed him in Ninja Art and the other was Tsunade— worried about his state of health. She was the one who had reconstructed his arm.

"Naruto, come on, open the door. I know you're in there." He heard Tsunade say.

Naruto's blue eyes looked over to one of the small lamps on the side of the house. Like always, all of the lights were off as he liked to pretend that he was never home. He only needed one person and that person was being held in his cellar.

With strength, Naruto gripped at his bandaged arm, tightening around it as much as he could from his shoulder towards his chest. It hurt like hell and of course it would: he had skipped his appointment with Tsunade. He should've gone the last two days for rehabilitation, but he didn't.

"Naruto, open up." Tsunade's voice called out again. "You'll have to talk to me at some point; I have to check your wound. Don't be stubborn and open up at once!" She insisted.

A scoff was heard from behind the door. The blond knew perfectly well that Tsunade had no problem whatsoever in knocking down that door and enter by force. However, she was controlling her temper knowing that Naruto was going through a rough time. He heard footsteps walking away and he looked through the window one last time to make sure he saw Tsunade cross the bridge above the empty pond and walk out the gates to leave the Namikaze clan grounds.

He leaned his head against the window, fixing his eyes on the masts of the ships on the harbor. Once upon a time, the Namikaze clan had been the busiest port in Konoha. Now, everything was abandoned. The white sails— now broken and tattered by the seasonal storms— fluttered in the air amongst the numerous ships that were now stranded in the muddy harbour. Only a single ship remained in the water, anchored and rocking gently along with the waves that reached it.

Naruto bit the tip of his finger, drawing a few drops of blood. He began drawing seals on both the walls and behind the furniture; seals he had discovered thank to the scrolls his old clan left behind. He was lucky that the Namikaze and the Uzumaki were experts in seals because he was going to need them if he wanted to keep the Uchiha there.

During the rest of the day, Naruto didn't return to the humid basement. Sasuke needed to realize that he was now a hostage, whether he liked it or not. The only problem was that Naruto didn't want to leave Sasuke alone and dying of hunger. He sighed for a few seconds as he observed how the sky began to cry a few drops. The window was soon soaked and the birds on the other side took shelter under the leafy treetops.

The rain had caught the blond's attention, who hadn't realized what was going on in his basement. The noise of chains and groans after Sasuke's useless struggles to get free were the only things that were heard in the room. Curses, groans, and metallic noises were heard followed by a tense silence to regain strength before Sasuke tried to free himself from the chains once again.

Frustrated, Sasuke looked at the wooden bowl of food. He wanted to say he wasn't hungry, he wanted to play tough, but his stomach roared with force upon seeing that delicious, steaming dish in front of him. It seemed that the 'Dobe' had finally learned to cook something decent instead of that disgusting and repetitive instant ramen he always ate when he was younger.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke cried. "Come down here, you fucking ingrate!"

Nothing happened in response to the cry. Sasuke clicked his tongue in a notable curse. He hated all of it. He hated having to come back to the village and even more in this way; as his own partner's hostage. He had already had enough with his last battle. Both had mutually hurt each other and, even still, that moron had continued to insist in finding him and bringing him back. Either for the greater or for worst, Naruto never learned.

He looked at his arm; inert on the floor. He could barely move it without feeling that terrible pain and all because of Naruto and that last Rasengan that managed to tear off his arm in a single blow. Although, he wasn't the only one to lose something of value— Naruto had also lost his arm as a result of Sasuke's Chidori.

"Have you calmed down?" Sasuke heard the blond's voice even though he couldn't see him in the dark.

"Get me out of here," Sasuke said in frustration as put his most intimidating eyes.

"No," was Naruto's simple response.

"Why not, Naruto?! You know fully well that I don't want to be here; I don't want to return to this stupid village! Why keep me here?!"

"Because it's Christmas time,"— he replied. — "I want to spend it with you, that's it."

"Don't be an idiot, Naruto. It's just a day like any other."

"Perhaps to you, it is. But to me, it's more than that. I've never had parents, nor friends with whom I can spend it with. I only wanted to feel for once how it is to celebrate this time of year."

"Why me? You have a lot of friends now."

"Because I appreciate you. You were my best friend— my only best friend, almost like a brother and I know you've lived many celebrations like these with your family. I thought you were the most closest to me and that you could help me to know what to do in these festivities. I want to spend them with you. Just once in a lifetime, Sasuke."

Sasuke observed him amongst the darkness. He had finally managed to identify a shadow seated upon the stairs. He couldn't even see that blond hair nor Naruto's blue eyes, but he knew that the shadow was his. The blond got up carefully, grabbing on to the railing with his healthy arm and despite the painful gesture, he walked down the last steps, letting the dim light from the moon illuminate him.

Sasuke's dark eyes placed themselves over Naruto's bandaged arms. At least he had gotten it back, though Sasuke didn't know how he had gotten it. Sasuke had decided that he didn't want his arm back, however, Karin had finally convinced to help him and that's how he had managed to recover his arm. Karin could be very persistent in convincing people. Even so, and despite his efforts to recover his arm, it was still something inert— something he didn't think to tell Naruto.

"If I let you go... will you behave?" Naruto asked with a certain fear in his eyes.

"Sure... I'll be good." Sasuke smiled.

"You're an idiot," Naruto said, turning around to leave. It was obvious that Sasuke was bluffing, that he was being sarcastic.

"Fine,"— Sasuke said, this time more serious. —"I'll behave."

However, Naruto didn't seem to pay any attention to him; he knew Sasuke was only lying. He only said what Naruto wanted to hear only so he could let him free. He couldn't unchain him with Sasuke being like that, in that state— vengeful as always.

"Do you hear me?!" Sasuke asked. "I said I'll behave!"

"I don't believe you," Naruto said, closing the door behind him once more. Sasuke needed more time alone to think about behaving himself.

That night, Naruto stayed awake. He had never thought about kidnapping Sasuke and leaving him chained there, much less wanting him to suffer, but, both had caused each other so much damage... and now, he didn't know how to go about repairing the damage caused. He didn't know how to get the trust and relationship they once had back; their mutual understanding.

When he woke up in the morning, the first thing he did was wash his face and prepare breakfast. He still had on his fun night cap when he looked towards the door that gave way towards the cellar. He would have to take something for the proud Sasuke Uchiha to eat and pray that he had toned his character down a bit; something he doubted.

"Damned pride of yours," He whispered to himself, grabbing the breakfast tray he was going to deliver to the Uchiha.

He decided to check if Sasuke was able to placate his bad temper during his given time. He opened the door and headed towards the steps. The entire room was dark and upon arriving at the bottom, he noted how Sasuke was curled up in a corner. Maybe Naruto hadn't thought about how cold it would get down there, but now he was realizing that perhaps he should've brought something for Sasuke to cover himself with.

Worried upon seeing him so curled up on the floor and trembling, Naruto quickly set the tray aside and hurried to approach Sasuke, pulling away the blanket he had left him the previous night. He then took in Sasuke's injured wrists. The chains were too tight on him and blood was starting to slide down from them.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, frightened upon seeing the blood.

"Why, Naruto? Why do you do this to me?" Sasuke asked in almost a whisper.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock upon hearing the weakness in Sasuke's voice, they widened upon seeing how his body shook without being able to stop. Never before had Naruto ever seen Sasuke in such bad conditions and Naruto had thought to have seen him at his worst. Maybe it was because he felt guilty— he had been the one to have brought him here and he was the one making him go through a bad time, after all.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I didn't want this..." He tried to speak.

"Please, Naruto... it hurts." Sasuke whispered, faintly moving one of his wrists and letting out a painful moan when the chains once again tightened around his injuries and let a few drops of blood slide down his wrists. "Please... help me." He begged, drawing his face closer to a surprised Naruto who had never seen the Uchiha with such a submissive character.

"Fuck," Naruto cursed, shutting his eyes tight and deciding to finally unchain him.

With his healthy hand, Naruto ripped off one of the seals that maintained the raven's chakra restrained and watched how Sasuke's wrists fell to the floor. However, Sasuke didn't even seem to move a millimeter.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" Naruto asked, alarmed and his voice laced with worry.

He couldn't even notice when he had gotten so close to the raven's face, but a blush was made present upon feeling how Sasuke's breathing hit against his cheek; how he lazily opened his eyes and lost themselves in each other's looks.

Without doubting it, Naruto passed his hand over Sasuke's cold cheek. He was freezing and his lips trembled from the coldness. His voice was barely audible, something that made Naruto get closer to his lips, moving his ear towards them until he hear a simple phrase.

"I'm... cold," Sasuke whispered.

"Come, I'll help you get up. You'll be better upstairs."

Naruto passed Sasuke's arm behind his neck to help him get up. Sasuke's head fell upon Naruto's shoulder blade, leaving his lips much closer to Naruto's. Without being able to handle much of the temptation after seeing a blush on Sasuke's cheek, Naruto ended up closing the space that was left between them and united his lips with the other man who seemed to try seducing Naruto with his docile, victim character.

For a second, Sasuke was surprised by the kiss. He had kissed Naruto so many times— merely simple accidents that had cursed his life— but this time... it was different. This kiss was simple, it was sweet, and loaded with a feeling that worried him. However, he couldn't help it. The warmness of Naruto's lips was something he needed. His cold lips seemed to want to rob all of the warmth Naruto had; he needed to enter in warmth however way possible and Naruto had more than enough warmth radiating off of him.

Sasuke's body got closer to Naruto's, trying to find that intense heat, trying to become warm himself. Naruto didn't even notice when his arm had wrapped around Sasuke's waist to bring him closer. So immersed was Naruto in that kiss that he didn't expect the blow to the back of his head.

As soon as Naruto collapsed, whispering Sasuke's name one last time, Sasuke stumbled and almost had to drag himself out towards the exit. From the floor, Naruto could see Sasuke drag himself up the stairs, trying to get to the upper floor and escape.

"Damn it," Naruto whispered, annoyed by what had just happened. He brought his hand to the back of his head and then observed the blood on his hand. "Fuck, Sasuke... you'll never change." He scolded himself for having believed that Sasuke Uchiha could be docile; everything was a lie. Sasuke Uchiha would never crack so easily; he had only tried to seduce him so he would have the chance to escape.

Sasuke managed to stand on his feet just towards the end of the stairs; carrying his weight over the door frame to straighten up. He walked across the room in more shame than glory as he reached the door. However, once having the doorknob in his hands, he discovered that the door wouldn't open. He looked at the walls— all full of scribbles that the idiot had placed over them— and realized that he couldn't escape from there; Naruto had covered the entire house in seals. Frustrated, exhausted, and freezing, he fell upon his knees before his body collapsed, once again caught in shivers and trembling. His eyes reamined open as he observed those symbols, all of the Namikaze, and cursed under his breath the day Naruto had met his father, the one who had taught him all this. Naruto was no longer as easy to stop like years before.

"Fuck," He whispered, still absorbed in those seals despite laying on the floor.

His legs couldn't help him stand as they no longer responded and his arm couldn't stop it's shaking to help himself up. His entire body was parlayzed under the cold. He had to devise a plan in order to flee, and yet... his eyes slowly closed until he fainted once again.

***

Sasuke opened his eyes lazily. He didn't even know where he was, but his body had entered in heat. His dark eyes fixed themselves on the fireplace— on the alluring flames before him. He was still on the floor, although someone had placed some sheets over him and had placed him on a futon. He tried moving his hands, realizing that he couldn't— someone had bandaged his wrists, but both together as to keep him from moving and causing any more damage.

Surprised by it, he tried to bite at the gauze— trying to separate his wrists— but the bandage did not budge. A slight groan from the other side of the room made him turn towards it. There was Naruto, seated on the floor shirtless while his hand held some cloth wrapped around ice and held up against his head.

"You're still as rough as ever,"— Naruto complained. —were you trying to break my head open or what?"

"You're the one who's still an idiot. You let yourself be seduced as if it were nothing. One simple blush and you fell for my trap."

"Too bad it didn't end too well for you,"— Naruto smiled. —"I imagined your character wouldn't be so easy to tame. That's why I put these seals on the walls. You won't be able to get out of this house until I decide to let you out."

Sasuke clicked his tongue, realizing that his plan of seduction hadn't worked for anything. He was still trapped in here, although, it was better than that cold cellar he had been imprisoned in the other day.

"I see you've learned your father's tricks all too well," Sasuke smiled. "Even with one arm you're capable of making good seals."

"I'm a Namikaze, after all. I never knew anything about my origins, but now, I know who is... who was my father." Naruto corrected himself. "I had to live up to him. I can't fail him."

"You were always stubborn and stupid."

"No more than you. You're still so determined on fleeing from me, from Konoha; the village that watched you grow, the one that trained you, and the one that took care of you."

"My brother was the one who always took care of me and I killed him. Everyone has lied to me throughout my entire life, including Konoha; the village I thought to belong in and die for if necessary."

"Konoha is no longer what it used to be. I am the Hokage and I'd protect you. I have never lied to you nor will I lie to you."

"What is it that you want now, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, still on the floor as he looked at the fire in front of him.

"Just one thing... that you spend Christmas with me."

"Why?"

"That's something you don't need to care about,"— Naruto smiled. —"I only want you to spend it with me here and after that... I'll let you leave. You can go wherever you want and I won't follow you."

"Do you speak the truth?" Sasuke asked, surprised as he looked up to stare at Naruto.

Naruto separated the bag of ice and placed it on the floor, observing it. This was the first time in days he had seen a certain shine in the selfish, prideful gaze of Sasuke Uchiha. His freedom interested him, it was the only thing that interested Sasuke now. Consumed by his vengeance, deceived by all... all he looked for now was to be free. It was ironic to realize it just now, but Naruto nodded, because only he could give Sasuke was he so much yearned for.

"I'm entirely serious; I'll never lie to you,"— He remarked again. —"I only want to spend Christmas by your side and then I, myself, will deactivate all these seals. You'll be able to leave, you'll be free. You won't know anything about me ever again; I won't follow you."

"Alright then, I'll behave."

"The only problem is, Sasuke... is that nobody can find out that you're here or they'll imprison you."

"I'm not stupid, Naruto. Nobody will find out about this. I only hope you keep your promise."

"You'll be free, Sasuke. I just ask of you a few days."

"You were always so sentimental,"— Sasuke smirked, —"What's so special about this Christmas to you, Naruto? Why would you want to spend Christmas like any other person?"

"Because I've never had a Christmas with my family."

"I'm not your family."

"You're the closest I have to a family. You know fully well what you've always been to me."

"Don't start with that, Naruto."

"Why not? Perhaps... are you scared of your own feelings?" Naruto drew his face closer to Sasuke's, making Sasuke blush instantly.

"Don't do that."

Sasuke still remembered certain things from the past. He was once about to leave everything behind for the person he loved. Only once had he thought in seriously returning to Konoha and return to his old life. He wanted to train with Naruto, begin all over again, but with the death of his brother, with the information about how Danzou had used his family... knowing everything that Konoha had done against the Uchiha, his anger had been too much to control.

"Fuck..." Sasuke whispered.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Naruto asked calmly, but at the same time, overly excited for having him this close to him.

"It's nothing," Sasuke looked away, moving his head to the side as to distance himself away from Naruto.

**To be continued...**


	2. Our Last Christmas

Naruto watched with certain caution towards the boy who looked away in disdain. He took years to realize that in all honesty... Sasuke had never been his best friend, he had never been his brother. Simply put, Naruto had feelings far beyond all that for him. He loved him; he loved him more than a best friend, more than a brother, he was everything to him. Surely Sasuke had never thought of anything like that since the only thing that ran through his heart was anger, hate, and vengeance. He didn't know love.

"I think I should explain some things to you about Christmas if you really want to go through with this madness," Sasuke whispered, moving away from Naruto.

"Just... ask whatever you want and you'll get it." Naruto said with a grand smile seeing how Sasuke began to open himself up a little.

"You need to change all this ordinary, boring decoration. Maybe a Christmas tree or something, decorate it, some mistletoe... you need a lot of things."

"I'll get them. You only tell me what you need. We'll decorate it together!"

"No... I'll pass on decorating," Sasuke said, moving a bit farther away from Naruto as he dragged the futon.

"Why?"

"Because I don't have good memories of Christmas. It wasn't exactly something we celebrated in my house. My father was always strict, even in those days."

Naruto understood by the expression on Sasuke's face that despite having enjoyed a family, surely it was never a memorable time for him. After all, they were Uchiha. Their expectations were far much higher than the rest of the clans and it was possible that instead of taking time to enjoy the festivities, they spent all their time training.

"I'm sorry,"— Naruto whispered, —"I didn't know it wasn't a good time in your life, either."

"Doesn't matter."

"I would've never imagined that you didn't have pleasant memories of it."

"Christmas at my house was never exactly something special,"— Sasuke began, —"but... just because it wasn't a special day then, doesn't mean it can't be now. Maybe... we could find out together, in our own way. There's no need to have the typical things, just... improvise."

"Really?" Naruto smiled upon hearing that.

"Sure,"— Sasuke smiled this time. —"let's improvise."

In reality, improvisation was something that fit Naruto like a ring to a finger. He had always been the first in surprising people. He liked improvising and with him being so impulsive, it was perfect for him to improve on his improvisation. In contrast, Sasuke seemed to have to plan out every single detail in his fights, each detail in his life. Perhaps it was that 'perfect planning' that Naruto had fallen in love with. Both were so opposite, yet at the same time, they shared the same pain and the same loneliness.

"I'll go out to shop right now,"— Naruto smiled as he quickly got up and searched for a jacket to put on.

Sasuke tried to stop him upon seeing him so euphoric but once seeing how the blond ran all over the place putting on warm clothes and releasing seals to get out of his own seals, he gave up realizing that it would be near impossible to stop him. The blond was set on spending the holidays with him and he would do anything as to convert his house to match the date.

Only the sound of the door closing made Sasuke realize that he was alone again. The firewood continued consuming away in front of him in the chimney. The warmth flooded him and yet... inside, he felt as cold as always. He hit his forehead with the palm of his hand and cursed himself one and a million times for never being able to bring that armor down even with Naruto.

He stayed there alone, observing Naruto's desolate house. It was clear that something had improved: Naruto had changed his old apartment for his parent's old house. At least the past Hokage had had the decency of giving him back his house and recognize him as Minato Namikaze's son after all he did for the village. This house was huge, perhaps a bit less than the ones the Uchiha clan had, but it was the same in it's atmosphere. Both were glum and involved in that drama their families had to live. They were only empty houses full of emotions.

"At least your father worried about you," Sasuke whispered upon observing the house.

He could still remember how strict his father was. Only when Itachi let him down upon not wanting to take part in the rebellion did his father say he was proud of him. But even then, it never seemed like he had a second son. He didn't seem to matter to his father and it was always his mother who ended up trying to cheer him up.

All of his childhood passed before his eyes. He remembered how he used to smile when he saw his brother training, how he admired him and of the sadness he would feel when his father didn't seem to pay any attention to him; always throwing his affection and dedication to his older brother. He felt like he was never important to anyone, or that maybe... only to his brother.

The sound of the door closing made him sit up slightly and look over the back of the couch where he had taken a seat when Naruto left. There, he found the blond boy with a bunch of bags and Christmas decorations.

"Thinking of helping me?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Sasuke smiled to the side, as if he didn't believe what he had before his eyes, but it was for sure that the boy brought along many things. However, he lay his eyes on the bandaged arm that could barely hold on to the bags.

"Does it hurt?" Sasuke asked. "Your arm is shaking."

"I can't deny it— you broke my arm. You have a powerful attack."

"You, too. Your father created quite the fearsome technique." Sasuke smiled upon recalling the Rasengan. "I can't imagine how powerful it'd be if he completed it."

"I completed it,"— Naruto added in the end, —"he only needed to add in the wind element and I did that for him." He finished confessing. "That's why it's as much more effective than the first time we fought; it's the reason why I gave you so much damage and for that, I'm sorry."

For a second, seeing Naruto's depressed and somewhat flushed face gave Sasuke the idea of uniting his lips to the blond's but... for some reason... he couldn't. Although he wanted to get carried away with all those feelings he had carried with him all these years in secret, he couldn't.

"I'm going to sleep," Sasuke suddenly said, getting Naruto to raise his head in surprise.

"But... you haven't even eaten anything."

"I'm not hungry. I just want to rest."

"I'll prepare your room," Naruto said, giving up as he walked away.

Seeing how Naruto got up to prepare his room, Sasuke sighed. He couldn't deny those feelings, but he should live with them in the shadows. His home would never be in Konoha; the people hated him, he had abandoned and betrayed them. He had killed for what they had done to his brother. No one would accept him and he couldn't go on living in that house forever, no matter how much he loved that blond.

"Fuck," He whispered, feeling trapped. He needed to escape all of this once more, flee far away from what he felt, away from Naruto, far away from the village. Maybe that way it would be easier to live, even if it isn't less painful.

The memory of his brother was still fresh in his mind as well as the memories he lived with Naruto. Despite all this... he was an Uchiha. He would never let his feelings out, he would never let himself be controlled by anyone— that's how his clan had always lived: being strong and demonstrating it, never bowing before anyone. He had all night to think of a plan and escape this house.

While Naruto pulled out an old futon and prepared it for Sasuke, he thought of how sweet and gentle Sasuke could be. He thought in those faint blushes that appeared on him whenever he got too close. Too much time had it taken him to figure out his true feelings towards him. He had always shouted to the four winds that he was in love with Sakura and after so many arguments and Sasuke's escape, he understood that it wasn't for Sakura that his heart beat for, but for Sasuke. It beat to see him, to have found him again, to have brought him back to his side. Now that he seemed to be closer to the raven, he realized that he was still far from his cold heart.

"It's just a Christmas together... Sasuke," he whispered to himself.

They hardly slept that night. Each had their own room, separated and at the same time, facing the wall where the other should be. In part, they had missed one another and on the other... none dared give the final step and release the bomb they carried within.

By the time Sasuke had gotten out of his futon the next morning, he found himself with Naruto, who was decorating the entire house. He looked around the room in amazement: there was a Christmas tree and beneath it, presents. There were Christmas stockings hanging by the lit chimney, everything was perfect. It was even better than what he once lived at home and it was all thanks to Naruto there. The ambient was relaxed, secure... he didn't have to impress his father, he didn't have to pretend that everything was alright in the family when it really wasn't. He was no longer in the demanding Uchiha clan; he was now with Naruto, who expected nothing from him, only his company.

That thought made him smile for a second; something that had caught Naruto's attention as he was on top of the ladder trying to place the star at the very top of the tree.

"How'd you sleep, Sasuke?" The blond asked with a smile upon seeing him behind him.

"Better than the night before," He tried to appear cold again, reminding Naruto once again that the blond had once left him sleeping in the cellar.

"Sasuke... listen... I'm sorry about that night but... could you at least not be such a jerk today?" He asked, becoming somewhat sad.

"Alright," Sasuke said in the end, unable to apologize but instead, blushing slightly at how that response had affected Naruto. "I'll try. I'll go prepare breakfast." He said in the end as if that could excuse his previous behaviour.

Naruto didn't want to say anything else. He knew Sasuke and he knew perfectly well that he would never find an apology in him. It was too much for the arrogant Uchiha. Naruto acknowledged that Sasuke's parents had been hard on him, that his childhood wasn't what a child could hope for and he couldn't judged him for that— they had raised him that way and then... he suffered the slaughter of his clan. Sasuke was a lone, vengeful being that needed his space, but that didn't mean that he felt nothing for what had happened. He carried it inside him and he kept it quiet.

In the kitchen, Sasuke was lighting the fire for the typical breakfast. Naruto was used to drinking milk, but he knew that it was because no one had ever taught him how to eat a proper breakfast. He was too lazy to cook. Sasuke lit the fire and placed a pot over it to prepare some miso soup and some white rice. Then, he searched for a grill all over the kitchen for the fish and rummaged through the cabinets for pickled greens. Naruto watched him in amazement.

"I didn't know you made traditional breakfasts," He simply said.

"You're too lazy to make them,"— Sasuke commented. —"my mother prepared them every morning. If you want... I can add a rolled omelet."

"Sure, I like tomagoyaki,"— Naruto whispered, —"but I never knew how to make them."

"I'll make it for you, then."

Naruto's blush increased even more. He would've never imagined that the kitchen would suit Sasuke, but thinking it over, he realized that Sasuke had always lived independently since the death of his clan; it was obvious he didn't settle for a simple glass of milk.

"You're amazing," Naruto said, blushing.

That word made Sasuke also blush and look at him with surprise in his eyes.

"Don't say such things, idiot." he said somewhat annoyed, though he was as red as a tomato.

"But it's the truth."

Sasuke walked away from Naruto and returned to the kitchen. He finished preparing the plates and began placing them over the table. Naruto observed from the other side of the kitchen counter.

"It smells really good," He tried speaking to Sasuke once more.

"Thanks," This was the only thing the other said in return.

Sasuke walked back towards the kitchen to grab a bowl for the miso soup but just as he was about to leave the kitchen, Naruto stepped in, preventing him from leaving once more.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing." Sasuke looked away.

"No, it's something. You're always challenging me. You look me straight in the eyes with that arrogance you're always sporting but today, you're avoiding eye contact. Why do you not want to look at me?"

"Because I can't," Sasuke said, very sure of himself as he raised his gaze upon Naruto's eyes.

He felt attracted to him and yet, even so, he wasn't able to tell him anything about it. Naruto's eyes fixed themselves first upon Sasuke's dark ones— into those penetrating eyes that seemed to sport a special little glow to them today. Both boys, before that intense silence, looked up and observed the small mistletoe hanging over their heads. Tension rose at that instant into an enormous blush that was visible on their cheeks.

"Shit,"— Sasuke complained. —"couldn't you have stopped anywhere else?"

"Perhaps it wasn't a coincidence, Sasuke. Maybe it's something more."

"Don't say foolish things. What would it be otherwise?"

"Maybe I really wanted to do it." Naruto replied, moving closer to Sasuke. He placed his hand behind the back of the raven's head, pulling his face closer until kissing him.

Sasuke was stunned. He didn't know what was going on or why Naruto was kissing him so suddenly nor had he ever imagined that he had wanted to do it. It was the first time... that Naruto had opened himself in such a way, showing him his true emotions. He was surprised, shocked, and at the same time, paralyzed. He didn't know how to act in this situation, everything was new to him. He looked at the mistletoe over his head and decided to let himself get carried away by the situation. Be it coincidence, premeditated, or a simple accident... he would take advantage of it because surely this would be the only time he could be this way with the boy he had always loved and whom he could never confess to.

When their lips parted, they looked at each other flushed. They had both opened their eyes slowly, enjoying every bit of it until the very last touch of their lips before returning to reality.

"Go on with breakfast, I have to go to the bathroom." Sasuke finally said.

Seeing him run, Naruto realized that this was just another excuse more— that Sasuke was running away from him for some reason he could not understand. He decided to wait until Sasuke calmed down, so he sat down at the table and served himself some food. He waited and waited, but Sasuke didn't seem to return.

His fingers moved impatiently over the table as he rested his chin over the palm of his other hand and looked towards the hallway. Ten minutes had gone by and he was starting to worry. Could he have escaped? Maybe he thought the window in the bathroom wasn't sealed shut or perhaps he was thinking of some way to sneak out. Moved by that idea and the fear that he could have somehow escaped, Naruto got up quickly and ran down the hallway until arriving at the bathroom.

He hadn't even knocked on the door, he simply threw it open thanks to his chakra. Naruto's eyes widened like dishes upon the scene: a blushed Sasuke biting down on a bath towel, his shirt pulled up to give view of his abs and his pants down to his ankles while his hand massaged an erect member.

"What the..." Naruto whispered without being able to look away from said member.

"Stop looking, pervert!" Sasuke shouted, blushing more than ever. "Get out of here!"

"Me, pervert? I'm not the one who has their pants down at their ankles! Can I ask what you were doing?"

"What do you think?" Sasuke asked, annoyed and embarrassed. "Making mayonnaise; what the fuck do you think I'm doing?!"

"I wasn't referring to that..." Naruto closed his eyes for a second, trying to think of the words to say although it was complicated to do so in such situation. "I meant what the hell are you doing masturbating in my bathroom?"

Sasuke didn't know what to reply to that question. What could he say to him? That he couldn't handle being near him anymore? That he loved him and he couldn't stand those small distances between them? Even his pride and his will of steel had a limit; he couldn't go on like this. He couldn't be by Naruto's side without desiring him every second.

"We all have needs,"— Sasuke said, —"and it's been a while since... I've touched myself." He said, blushing more towards saying it out loud.

"Needs?" Naruto asked strangely.

"What are you so surprised for? Have you never touched yourself?"

"Of course I touch myself!" Naruto blushed this time. "I'm not made of rock, you know. I, too, need to relieve myself sometimes." He lowered the tone of his voice, looking away to the other side.

"Can you leave? I need privacy." Sasuke then said, annoyed.

"Sure."

Naruto walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. It all seemed like madness, and yet, upon lowering his gaze to his crotch, he observed a bulge that was beginning to wake up inside his pants.

"Fuck, Sasuke," He said, grabbing his member through the cloth before opening the door roughly once more and hurrying in.

"Naruto...!" Sasuke called out upon seeing him enter once again but despite wanting to tell him to leave, his words were stuck in his mouth— or more like... Naruto's tongue was pushed against his, impeding him from speaking, kissing him with so much passion that Sasuke was unable to move as he was straddled against the toilet where he now sat.

Naruto's hands, still bandaged, trembled from the thrill of the moment. However, that didn't impede him in absolute from bringing them over towards Sasuke's abdomen and begin to lift the black shirt that was already misplaced to begin with. He thought that Sasuke would push him away, but he didn't, neither did he make any movement or complaint when Naruto lowered his hand towards the raven's crotch and begin caressing his hand until managing to have Sasuke let go of that erect member to let him massage it.

"Shit!" Naruto exclaimed upon feeling how Sasuke's tongue pushed against his looking for more play, feeling at the same time how Sasuke's hand seemed to be searching for something on his waist. "Fuck, Sasuke... can't you stop thinking of how to escape for a moment?! I'm tired of this! You want to leave? Take it, then, and leave!" He shouted, angered as he threw one of his kunais that were tied around his waist against the wall.

Naruto marched off from there angrily, suddenly walking away from Sasuke. He didn't care if his member was completely erect and that Sasuke could see it, he didn't care about anything because the only thing he had wished for was to spend this one Christmas with Sasuke but Sasuke would never stop thinking of a way to escape.

At that moment, while Naruto walked out from the bathroom door and closed it, Sasuke stayed sitting where he was. He was half-naked, excited, and even so, his eyes turned over to the kunai with the Namikaze seal engraved on the handle. Surely it was the way of eliminating those seals that Naruto had placed all over the house.

His freedom was within hand's reach. All he had to do was extend his arm and grab the kunai, but when he was about to do it, he frowned, angry at himself.

"Shit!" He exclaimed this time as he looked at his crotch and then threw his head back, hitting it against the wall. He needed that hit in the head to relax his thoughts, to take time to think of what really mattered right now. "Come on, Sasuke... I won't have another opportunity like this to escape." He said to himself as he eyed the kunai but in the end, he stood up on his feet and pushed his pants to the side as he exited out the door, leaving the kunai behind.

Naruto had only heard the sound of the door open. He turned around, willing to confront the consequences; he knew there could be two: Sasuke would either escape with that kunai or he would be very angry and would want to argue. With him, it was always the same. Angry as he was, he went to shout at him to leave again but only a snarl was stuck in his throat upon feeling how Sasuke's tongue invaded his mouth, impeding him from speaking. With force, his back was pushed back against the wall, impressed by the way Sasuke had gone out.

It had never gone through his head that Sasuke would do something like this. Sasuke always got what he wanted and right now he had it at his fingertips. He had Naruto's kunai, he could leave the house whenever he wanted, be free once again... however, something pained his chest. Naruto's outburst had penetrated the depths of his soul and had moved a certain part of him that he had always tried to hide, that part of feelings and remorse. He couldn't leave leaving Naruto this sad and melancholic because of his actions. He was becoming soft or perhaps... he had always been this soft when it was about Naruto.

Neither of the two complained about it, they only desired to be together, one next to the other, gracing their lips and getting lost between their lustful and possessive caresses. Despite their arms being wounded, their movements continued being wild and dominant, neither of the two surrended to the other until finally, it was Naruto who managed to throw Sasuke on the floor and place himself over him without separating their lips.

Maybe Sasuke would've complained about that, but it was impossibe to talk with a possessive Naruto over him. They only let themselves get carried away in the moment. Nobody would ever find out about what happened in that house, they would know nothing of it because it would be a crime for both. Sauske was still a traitor before justice.

Rapidly and lustfully, Naruto snaked his hands under Sasuke's shirt and pulled it up until taking it off. By the looks of it, Sasuke still had that perfect body that most of the girls had fallen in love with. His toned abs caught all the attention of his hands while Naruto's lips refused to let go of the raven's, forcefully sticking his tongue in and playing with that of his lover's.

Sasuke, too, tried to move his hand towards Naruto who seemed to have completely lost control but the blond took advantage of that to grab Sasuke's hand and hold it above his head, tightening around his wrist. At that moment, it was obvious to Naruto that Sasuke wouldn't be able to use the other arm as it was still inert; he had destroyed it.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"It's true about your arm."

"I already told you, it's just for appearance. Karin rebuilt it but she couldn't join the nerves. I won't be able to move my arm again." He told his partner with a serious look.

"I'm sorry," a depressed Naruto apologized.

"Why?" Sasuke grinned with arrogance. "I still have an arm and my legs." He smiled once again, exerting force on his legs and wrapping them around Naruto's waist to throw him on the floor so that this time, he would be on top of him.

Naruto was surprised by that. It was true that one arm had him incapacitated, but this was Sasuke Uchiha they were talking about: the last of the Uchiha, a genius, after all, who trained day and night in order to obtain his power. Upon feeling how Sasuke's hand grabbed and placed both of Naruto's wrists over his head, he smiled.

"It's true... you're still Sasuke Uchiha." The blond smiled.

"And I still beat you with just one hand."

Sasuke leaned his face towards Naruto's chest to lick and bite at those nipples that had been aroused with the caresses they received. The blond closed his eyes, letting himself get carried away by the attention he was receiving, from the pleasure that began flooding every part of his body. He only opened his eyes when he felt Sasuke reach over his member and take it out of his pants to begin licking it.

The blush was instantly evident on Naruto's cheeks as he tried to sit up to stop the action. It wasn't that he didn't like it, in fact he loved the sensation, but... he was too embarrassed to be in that situation with Sasuke crouched over his member, sucking and licking it completely with his eyes closed— as if it embarrassed himself, too, to see what he was doing. He wanted to speak, he wanted to tell him that it was okay if he didn't want to, but seeing those eyes closed and how concentrated Sasuke was, the idea fell. It didn't look like Sasuke was suffering for doing this, on the contrary, it seemed as if he were enjoying it and even more when his hand grabbed Naruto's balls, pressing them with certain gentleness and thus increasing pleasure.

Naruto's first moan came out at that moment and the second didn't take long to come with Sasuke's change of pace with his mouth— shivering when Sasuke faintly bit at the tip of Naruto's member. Unable to hold it back, Naruto decided to stop being so passive and took control again. This would surely be their last Christmas together and he wanted to make the most of it without thinking of the consequences.

Without warning, Naruto sat up and put a surprised Sasuke on his knees on the floor while he stood up completely. Sasuke tried to get away from Naruto somewhat confused, however, the other tangled his fingers in the dark, rebellious hairs of his lover to pull him back to his member, introducing it in his mouth with certain force and marking his rhythm.

Sasuke didn't even complain. He let Naruto take over this one time. He was too excited to ruin the moment. Too many years had he wished to be with him and now that he could, he wasn't going to let anything or anyone ruin the moment, not even his own Uchiha pride.

Their moans intensified although only Naruto's were fully audible. He was about to release when he decided to take his member out of Sasuke's mouth and instead, prepare the raven's entrance. That, too, was something new to Sasuke and despite struggling a little at first— refusing to be bottom— in the end, he couldn't overcome Naruto's strength, who grabbed both wrists with one of his hands and put them against the wooden table in the living room, leaving Sasuke in full exposure.

Naruto positioned himself while he moistened the fingers of his injured hand to introduce them in the boy he's wanted for so long. He thought Sasuke would close his legs to impede him from doing his job, but instead... it was the opposite. Sasuke opened his legs slightly, allowing Naruto to do whatever he wanted. This managed to bring a smile to the blond's lips.

After preparing the entrance— finally hearing Sasuke's groans, those he couldn't hear because his member was in his mouth before— it made him excited even more; getting overwhelmed for the awaited moment to make that boy his.

How many girls in the village had wanted to have Sasuke for themselves? And yet, here he was, under him, opening his legs and letting him do whatever he wanted as to not ruin the moment.

He entered carefully and although he saw the pained expression on Sasuke's face and lubricated his entrance even more to avoid the pain, he didn't want to stop until all of his member was inside, his testicles pushed up against Sasuke's cheeks. The moan that escaped the raven's mouth convinced Naruto to start picking up speed, marking the rhythm to which both felt at ease. Barely ten minutes later and after trying various positions that Naruto had always wanted to try with him, he released inside him at the same time Sasuke decorated the table with his semen.

It took them a while to get their breathing back to normal. Naruto had simply pulled out of Sasuke but let his body fall over the trembling body of the raven over the table. Sasuke had wanted to speak, but upon feeling something humid fall on his back, he stopped. He knew he couldn't see Naruto, but he knew he was crying.

"I'm that bad?" Sasuke asked.

"That's not it, idiot." Naruto said, trying to wipe his tears. "It's just... I've always dreamed of being with you and... it's been granted, even if it was just one time. I'm happy to have done it with you."

"Can you tell me what's wrong with you? Why are you getting so sentimental now? You know where to find me if you ever want to repeat something like this, it's just... that I never want to return to Konoha."

"Yeah..." Naruto spoke but Sasuke saw a weird glint in his eyes. "I suppose you're right. This can always be repeated and I know where to find you." He tried to smile but alas, he couldn't. It wasn't the smile Sasuke remembered. "Sorry, I've gotten a bit sentimental. Why don't we go rest?"

"Sure."

***

Naruto opened his eyes when the rays of the sun began seeping in through the window. He hadn't even opened the curtains and upon stretching his arm to the futon to look for Sasuke, he realized that he wasn't there. His kunai was at his side and he understood that, finally, Sasuke had left.

"At least you kept your promise, teme." Naruto smiled. "You spent Christmas with me, and now you're free. I won't go after you again, I'll keep my promise."

With that thought in his head and caressing the warm part where Sasuke had slept, Naruto had fallen back to sleep holding on to the pillow where Sasuke's aroma was embedded into. A single tear slid down as he closed his eyes, letting himself get carried away by the tiredness of those last years. He could finally rest— he had made his dream come true.

"Goodbye, Sasuke," He whispered before falling asleep once again.

***

He walked amongst the trees of the forest. The sun was barely rising when he had marched off from that house where he found happiness. He had never had a happy Christmas, but the one he had experienced with Naruto had been a good one. Plain and simple, but by the side of the man he loved and that was sufficient enough. He saw his smile once more; he was with him and he managed to leave his feelings clear.

For a moment, a new feeling took over him: regret. He regretted leaving that house, of walking away without Naruto, of abandoning the village. Never before had he ever felt something like this, but this time, something moitvated it. He had known happinness and it was very complicated to try and forget all about it. Once feeling complete, it was very complicated to go back to being incomplete.

He stopped to watch the birds that flew over his head. For a moment, he thought about what to do and turned around as if expecting to see Naruto behind him, but no. Naruto would no longer follow him and he wouldn't return to him. He dug his hand into the pocket of his jacket and then... his eyes widened upon discovering there was something there.

He took his hand out slowly, finding the pendant that Tsunade once gave to Naruto. This gesture made Sasuke surprised. Naruto had never been separated from that pendant, it was what defined his dream of becoming Hokage, it was what brought him to the position and now... he had given it to him for some reason. He didn't understand, but there was the pendant.

He gave two steps forward to leave, clenching his fist tightly and holding the pendant in place. Two more steps and he immediately stopped, cursing himself for thinking of something so stupid and at the same time... worrying. There could only be one reason as to why Naruto would give him something like this: a Christmas present, his last gift... Naruto was dying.

"Shit." Sasuke whispered, biting his lip and turning around, running towards the village once again. "You're an idiot, you should've told me!"

The tears slid down his eyes and he tried to wipe them off with the sleeve of his arm. He ran all he could back towards the village but when he arrived at Naruto's house, he wasn't there. He rummaged through the entire house. He entered the room but the futon was undone.

"If you're looking for him... he's in the hospital." He heard Tsunade's voice behind his back.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked in confusion without turning around to face her.

"I had come here looking for Naruto. I've gone days trying to speak to him; he needed medical attention on his arm but he refused to open the door."

"He didn't want us to be discovered,"— Sasuke said. —"I'm still a traitor."

"And he kidnapped you," Tsunade smiled.

"You knew I was here." He stated.

"Your chakra is difficult to hide. I didn't want to bother. I knew it was important for Naruto and I trust him like the Hokage he is now."

"What's wrong with him?" Sasuke asked, finally turning around to face her.

"His arm rejects genetics. I implanted a new arm believing it would be compatible, but it isn't. He's dying and the only thing that could save him is to investigate more about it and find the genetic problem. It would take time and that's something I don't have."

"That's why he wanted to spend Christmas with me,"— Sasuke whispered. —"he thought this was his last Christmas and he just... he just wanted to be by my side in his last moments."

"Yes, that's why I didn't say anything."

"Fix this!" Sasuke shouted. "You're the one who put that arm on him, fix it!"

"It's not that easy."

"You're a medic; there's still time if he's alive! Naruto will fight!"

"Naruto is tired of fighting, he's given up."

"He can, but he won't give up if I ask him. Take me to him!"

"You're still a traitor."

"Take me to him." Sasuke ordered her with the hardest gaze he could muster. "After all, he is the Hokage. He can erase that order against me."

Tsunade sighed but she couldn't deny that this was the only option she had left to convince Naruto to fight a little more. She was close to finding a cure for his arm, very close in fact, but Naruto wouldn't fight without an incentive, and that was Sasuke Uchiha.

Everyone was surprised to see Sasuke at the hospital, but despite them trying to block his way, Tsunade was behind him indicating people to let him pass. She guided him all the way to the room where a surprised Naruto was, never once expecting to see Sasuke there.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked. "You have to leave, you're a traitor here. They'll imprison you."

"I'm giving this back," Sasuke said showing him the pendant and letting it slide from his hands to leave it hanging in front of his eyes.

"I gave that to you,"—Naruto replied, —"I don't want it back, it's yours now."

"No... it's yours and I'll want it back when you come back from that operation. I'll only accept it if you give it to me in person. So fight a bit more because I'll be waiting for you right here. I want to be with you, and I don't care about having to deal with whatever comes for being a traitor. I'll return to Konoha so long as you're still Hokage."

"You're crazy."

"It could be, but I won't lose my way again. You're my only way."

"You decide, Naruto,"— Tsunade intervened. —"you decide if you want to try surviving the new operation or not."

"I have a condition for Sasuke,"— Naruto hardened his gaze. —"your arm."

"You want my arm?" Sasuke smiled. "It's yours."

"No, not that, dumbass. I want you to let Tsunade intervene with your arm and fix it. She can unite the nerves and fix your tendons. You could be able to use it again."

"I don't want what happened to you to happen to me and its incompatibilities."

"It won't be like that,"— Tsunade said. —"yours is easy to fix, you have your arm. With Naruto, I had to create one from scratch. You shattered it to pieces."

"It's your decision, Sasuke." Naruto said.

Sasuke thought about it for a second and then grabbed the collar of Naruto's shirt to bring him close to him.

"I'll accept so long as you stay by my side. If you don't... I'll leave Konoha to never come back. That's my decision."

"I'll give it back to you,"— Naruto said with a smile as he finally grabbed the pendant that hung from the raven's fingers. —"I'll return by your side and I'll give this to you again."

***

**A year later:**

The moans were the only thing that were heard in the office. It was Christmas day and although Naruto wasn't supposed to be working that day, he had returned to pick up a couple of reports that he had forgotten before heading home. Sasuke hadn't liked the idea of being separated for even two seconds on such a special day.That day, preciscely one year ago, Naruto had kindnapped him. He had kidnapped him for the sole reason of spending his last Christmas together and instead, he had gotten the rest of his Christmases together in return.

"How's your arm?" Naruto asked upon seeing the ANBU tattoo on his boyfriend's arm.

"Like new," Sasuke smiled, moaning from Naruto's thrusts.

Naruto didn't stop, although he was still fixed on that tattoo. Upon noticing how Sasuke was cumming, he accelerated his rhythm, trying to also reach maximum pleasure. In that instant, his eyes fixed themselves on the pendant that jingled on Sasuke's neck from his thrusts.

"It suits you,"— Naruto smiled. —"I did my part of the deal, I gave it back."

"Every ANBU asks themselves why I'm the one that has it."

"And what do you tell them?"

"That it's a gift from my boyfriend for good luck, although I don't need any luck. I'm good and you know it. They also ask why I spend so much time in the Hokage's office."

"You're my personal guard,"— Naruto smiled. —"and I suppose we should make out relationship public at some point."

"At least wait until I'm done with the community service of my punishment,"— Sasuke smiled as he noted how Naruto pulled out of him. —"I don't think they'll look at you well if they knew you're going out with a traitor."

"You're no longer a traitor, Sasuke. You've paid for your crime and you're a good ANBU. Come on... let's make it public."

"Let's go back home, yeah?" Sasuke asked as he began putting his clothes on.

"Always so serious."

The two finished changing and walked out of the office. They were walking through the streets of the village when upon entering a near park, Naruto suddenly stopped to see a grand mark painted within the trees. Each letter was painted on a trunk and had Sasuke Uchiha's marking.

"You're an idiot," Naruto whispered with a special glint in his eyes.

"Didn't you want a confession?"

" _'I love you, dobe.'_ " Naruto read from the trees upon putting the letters together. That had made him smile even more. Only Sasuke called him that and everybody knew. This was a public declaration.

"Merry Chrsitmas, Naruto." Sasuke whispered, continuing on his way.

"Merry Christmas... Sasuke." Naruto said as he walked over to him and turned him around to kiss him.

**_Fin._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank Vonlane for her effort in translating this story into English.


End file.
